Talk:Mother
3DS Remake chance? That come as a random idea, mostly because OTL 3DS post Zelda looks pretty barren(not even MH4 is confirmed), maybe the chance of a Mother 3 Remake for the 3DS? will take advantage of the full 3D and much more advance texture, the downside would be will be ghosting issues? Maybe the chance, Itoi would approved as keep as OTL, Iwata was part of theam, would aprove, even Ueda will approve(and do freelance work). What do you think Salnax? KNMC (talk) 04:04, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to look at this from a "which Nintendo studios would be able to release games in 2014" perspective. My current plan is for Nintendo's 2014 Game Boy 3DS lineup to include Super Smash Bros 3D, Kirby, Mario: Bowser City from Ready at Dawn, some project from EAD 2, and maybe 3DS Wars from Intelligent Systems. Plus, maybe Harmoknight can be delayed from summer 2013 to Q1 2014. Still, four to six games is quite below the norm for a Game Boy's year in this timeline. My main concern would be who to assign development of Mother 3D to. Most of Nintendo's studios would already be working overtime in Ohga Shrugs. The only internal candidate I can think of is Creatures Inc. However, this could come at the cost of either a Pokemon spinoff for the Game Boy 3DS or Stream, if only because a 3D remake seems to take at least a couple dozen people working for a year or two. Perhaps some third party, large or small, can be brought in to work on the remake? Tose can always work on it (hmm... haven't made an article about them yet). Honestly, I think Nintendo could afford to have an "off" 2014, especially since their lineup from the Game Boy 3DS launch through 2013 is so strong. That said, Mother 3D would be a welcome addition to the 2014 lineup, especially with the 25th anniversary of the franchise in July.--Salnax (talk) 16:29, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Looks like i recived a pretty good answer here, and true i forgot OTL Super Smash bros and OSTL Mario:Bowser city and others,so here 2014 would be a pretty nice year for 3ds(We need to discuss about Stream and Eclipse in other thread). yes i remember those image, was made for a fan who was pretty talented, saying how would have been Mother 3 if made for Gamecube(when Cel-shaded would have been used it) and was pretty nice and well made. (Here for more pictures) http://web.archive.org/web/20060613130731/http://night.holy.jp/tora/mother_3d.html And talking about who can made the remake, i think i've a proposal, this studio, Hexadrive: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HexaDrive They OTL make The 3rd Birthday(whose horible plot is Kitase Fault alone) the HD port of Okami and Rez, plus the collaborate with Metal Gear Solid 3D(fault were kojima laziness as always) and Extroopers. If with support of some people(what remain of team mother in ead plus Itoi) they can made easily a pretty interesting game, what do you think? Thanks for the answers, nice sal, the wiki is amazing so far. KNMC (talk) 02:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I started a blog to discuss 2014 for all platforms. It's incomplete, but I'll continue to update it as I have time. Hopefully that should give us a clear picture of next year. HexaDrive looks and sounds like a great choice for Mother 3D, and they have no known projects in the Ohga SHrugs timeline at the moment, so I assigned them Mother 3D. Perhaps they could become this timeline's Grezzo, remaking older games for the Game Boys for Nintendo. It's my pleasure to talk to you. This wiki will become even greater thanks to help from people like you.--Salnax (talk) 18:21, September 27, 2013 (UTC)